1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a "liquid crystal (hereafter sometimes called LC) display" (hereafter sometimes "LCD"), and particularly, to an LCD with a curved LC screen.
2. Description of Relevant Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional LCD with a typical flat configuration.
The conventional LCD comprises a flat LC screen 1 and a flat back light unit 2. The LC screen 1 is comprised of a matrix of LC pixels each including a pair of transparent electrodes with an intervening body of LC and an associated thin film transistor circuit, and a corresponding lattice of horizontal and vertical signal lines. The back light unit 2 is comprised of a light source 11, a reflector 10, a light transmitting plate 9, a scattering or distributing sheet 8, and a prism sheet 7.
A recent LC screen is flexible, and naturally deforms along a curved surface, without undue distortion. However, the back light unit 2 is inflexible, as the light transmitting plate 9 has a varied optical characteristic if flexed.